


i'd meet you where the spirit meets the bone

by okaynextcrisis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, Sort of AU but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/pseuds/okaynextcrisis
Summary: After New Apsolon, Qui-Gon ponders other lives
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Qui-Gon/Tahl Challenge





	i'd meet you where the spirit meets the bone

**Author's Note:**

> yes, another fic written at 2 am and named after Ivy! i am a caricature of myself. Hush.

Qui-Gon Jinn has never understood the intricacies of quantum physics, atoms and bosons and action at a distance. He has never had much time for theology, preferring to focus on the here and the now, the living and not the dead.

But since New Apsolon, his mind cannot help but slip away to other worlds, other lifetimes.

They grow up side by side, scraped knees and soup cans strung between open windows. They share tentative kisses, every single first. 

A sabaac game on Nar Shadaa: she lays down the Queen of Air and Darkness, and ruins his Idiot's Array. She buys him a Mad Mrelf in consolation after she scoops up all his credits. One leads to three leads to his hands under her clothes, blasters and vibroblades shed on a dingy floor, long limbs entwined and skin slick with sweat.

Their eyes meet in a university lecture hall, when her pertinent question about evolutionary progression finally brings intro to biology home to him. He grabs a seat next to her next class. She suggests they study together. He proposes graduation night. 

They are teamed up to solve the murder of a young girl, on an Outer Rim planet far from home. She thinks his police work is sloppy. He thinks her interrogation technique is worse than useless. When her meticulous investigations and his relentless questioning finally crack the victim's father, there are no i told you so's.

They have a child, two, three. Their daughters have her dark skin, his blue eyes; her laugh, his smile.

They have a ship, a scrappy little cruiser that they both modify to within an inch of its life. They travel the galaxy: the plains of Togoria, the jungles of Felucia, the waterfalls of Naboo.

Somewhere, some time, he needs to believe that they are happy.


End file.
